All Is Fair In Love And War
by LeShyWolf
Summary: By the piercing claws of her own furry friend, innocent Milly Parker was unwillingly dragged into the drama of Beacon Hills. Facing danger at every turn, razor-sharp canines, heartless hunters and those vivid golden eyes. Possible OC/Isaac or OC/Stiles. Please give it a chance (':
1. Adventure Commence

**All Is Fair In Love And War**

* * *

**Summary: By the piercing claws of her own furry friend, innocent Milly Parker was unwillingly dragged into the drama of Beacon Hills. Facing danger at every turn, razor-sharp canines, heartless hunters and those vivid golden eyes. Possible OC/Isaac.**

* * *

**Okay, so I know there are loads of stories like this. Stiles and Scott have a girl best friend that follows them that also follows the plot and happens to be with them during the woods where Scott gets bit by the alpha. Why would mine be any different? Well, I'm going to try to have some original dialogue, inner monologue going on inside of my characters head and thoughts and some different scenes and who knows? Maybe little surprises during the story?**

**S****o I hope you do enjoy this story. **

**I'd be grateful and it would mean a lot to me if you left a little review to tell me what you think. I doubt I'd get any readers, but I've always wanted to write a Teen Wolf story and every time I tried, I ended up deleting whatever I tried to write or gave up. So this is my attempt at writing a good Teen Wolf story.**

**By the way, I'm not sure who Milly should be paired with, so let's just see how it goes, savvy? :')**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

_Crack!_

"Oh you have _got_ to be **_kidding_** me!"

"That's one of the very famous reasons why people wear eye contacts."

"This is your fault so shut it Stilinski!"

"Whatever you say Velma."

Bringing up my hand, I slapped the back of his head with annoyed scowl, he turned his head towards me, an expression of disbelief on his face as he raised his arms gesturing in his normal spazzy way while exclaiming "What the hell was that for?!" which made me want to hit him again, but I left it. I scowled at him before picking up my broken glasses with a groan as the rest of the broken glass from the frames of my specs rattled and fell to the ground into the dirt. Scott sent me a sympathetic glance while I sighed and raked a hand through my hair.

Today it was Sunday, the day before school. And as we all knew, Sunday was a day to relax. So I had set up my room for some movies for the rest of the day, my bed was comfortable and I had set up pillows everywhere to make a little 'nest' for myself and after playing on Assassin's Creed, World of Warcraft and Sniper Ghost Warrior for a bit before sketching for a little while. Then after that, I was about to watch SAW and Texas Chainsaw, but a knock on my window- yes _window_ stopped me.

When I walked over towards it, I didn't expect to see Stiles Stilinski laying on the thick branch from the tree next to my wide window. It slid up and down and was big enough for somebody to climb through it. Which Stiles ended up doing, he dragged me away from my movies and video games so we could go to Scott's and go investigate in the woods for a dead body.

While I wanted to see it, at the same time I really didn't want to because the killer could still be out there and I didn't fancy dying (As Scott and I talked about and told Stiles, who replied "I didn't think about that." and which resulted in me hitting his arm. Some how, Stiles managed to convince my idiotic brain to tag along. And while climbing this mini hill, my glasses fell off when I tripped and I lost them. Then Stiles stood on them when trying to help me find them, which was admittedly difficult in the dark.

"Maybe you should consider anger management-"

"I _don't_ have an anger problem!" My voice turned loud and irritated, slightly high pitched. Which didn't help prove my point at all.

Stiles stopped walking, turned around and gave me this look.

"At least, when I'm not around you..." I grumbled, hopping over a log that was stuck in the mud and holding onto Scott's hand to pull him along. He didn't look so good, he looked out of breath and a little pale.

"Well, isn't that sweet." Stiles scoffed, being his loveable sarcastic self.

"You're buying me new glasses."

"Wha-no way!"

"_You_ dragged me out here, _you_ stepped on my glasses. Dumbarse. Of course you are." I shook my head, my lips twitching back into a scowl as I turned back and helped Scott, who was kind of panting, up the hill. "Do you have any idea how expensive glasses are these days? You _owe_ me, Stilinski."

"But-"

"Can you-" Scott wheezed a little. "-stop aruging? I'm getting a headache here."

"Yeah Velma, listen to ye old wise one." Stiles sent me a patronizing grin before continuing his journey up. I growled under my breath in frustration and grabbed onto his hood, pulling him down. He yelped while I smirked down at him. "H-hey! What-"

"It's called payback, my friend." I replied, Stiles grumbled before snatching the flashlight he dropped to the ground and climbed up before glancing over at Scott with worry piercing through me as he leaned against the tree trunk. My brother also had asthma, so I could hear when somebody needed their asmtha pump. "Besides, I think we need to slow down a little."

"Thanks Milly." Scott breathed, sending a grateful glance towards me, I nodded in response. Stiles had slowed down a little, but was still going at a fast pace Scott wouldn't be able to keep up with. I climbed first and let Scott catch his breath. "Maybe the severe asthmatic...-" he paused to gasp. "-should carry the flashlight."

"Sti-" I called, only to be cut off half way, instead came out a strained "_woah_!" when I suddenly was yanked to the ground by my arm and fell on my stomach. Groaning, my head looked up and my mouth opened to curse at him and ask him why the bloody hell he did that but he slapped his hand on mine and pointed towards something. That was when I heard the dogs barking. "Shit." I whispered.

"_Come on_!" Stiles harshly whispered quickly in a hushed tone as he stood up and ran off suddenly.

"Stiles!" Scott called out quietly, voice panicked and slightly out of breath still. He shook his pump before he used it and I helped him up before we both ran after Stiles. "Wait up!"

"Stiles!" I hissed too, trying to keep out of sight from the dogs and keep my voice down as low as possible but loud enough for Stiles to hear it. The more noise we made, the more chance of us getting caught in the middle of the words and being ripped apart by rabid dogs. They would be able to hear us, wouldn't they?

"Stiles! Stop!" Scott gasped, jogging after us. I glanced behind us to see how Scott was doing before I suddenly collided with something hard and it fell down on me. Groaning in pain, I looked up when I heard a bark and my eyes widened. Stiles had fallen down on me while a cop was standing in front of us, dog snarling and barking, his flashlight pointed at us. My eyes squinted through the blinding light.

"Stay right there!" Stiles and I both froze, despite me being uncomfortable under his heavy weight.

"Hold on! Hold on!" A familiar voice was brought into the situation and I almost groaned in annoyance and both sighed in relief. Stiles dad, Sheriff Stilinski. I pushed Stiles off me with a relieved exhale and stumbled to my own two feet while Stiles also stood up.

"This delinquent belongs to me." Mr. Stilinski then turned his gaze towards me. "However, _this_ one belongs to a certain attorney who told me her daughter was missing." He sighed and shook his head, hands on his hips in a stern, disapproving manner. "Here I find the said daughter out in the middle of the woods with my son... How do you plead?"

"Uhm... innocent?" He gave me a look, I looked down and mumbled, "guilty."

"Thought so." He looked between us before looking out behind us. "So, where is the third member of your little trio?"

"Who? Scott?" Stiles was breathing heavily, looking a little nervous. "Scott's home." Mr. Stilinski looked at me for confirmation, I nodded, tucking my hands in my pockets. Stiles continued, a little breathless from running. If he expected to be on the lacrosse team, he needed to work out more. "He said wanted a good nights sleep for school tomorrow... it's just us... in the woods... _alone_..."

That... sounded dirty.

Older Stilinski seemed to agree, as he eyed the both of us with a suspecting gaze while he put his hands on his hips, then he raised his flashlight and moved it over towards the side before calling out, "Scott! You out there?" It was silent, except for the dogs barking and the sound of nature and rain. "Scott?"

Again, it was quiet.

"Well, young man, you and I-" The Papa Sheriff grabbed Stiles by the back of his neck while giving me a stern glare to follow him, I did so. "And _you_, _Milly_. Will have a conversation about something called an invasion of privacy."

"He was the one that dragged me out here-"

"_Milly_!"

I gave Stiles a sheepish glance.

"Get in the car," Sheriff Stilinski ordered us once we arrived there, Stiles and I got in the back and I put my seat belt on before facing the front awkwardly, sitting on my hands as I pursed my lips and looked down at my knees while Stiles did the same.

"Your mother won't be happy, Milly." The sheriff told me as he started the engine, it growled and he drove off on the road.

"I know." I played with a lock of my hair uncomfortably. "It wasn't _just_ me..."

Stiles glared at me and elbowed me, I flicked his forehead while he narrowed his eyes at me in disbelief. I smiled at him innocently and he rolled his eyes while putting his hands in his pockets and slouching. I grinned at him and I caught him grinning back at me after a minute. That was before his father decided to embarrass the hell out of both of us.

"Is there... anything I should know about you two?"

Wait-

Oh _**GOD**_!

Stiles and I looked at each other with blushing faces before we furiously shook our heads at his dad.

"NO!" We both yelled at the same time, skin on fire.

The sheriff grinned in response and chuckled in amusement, turning the wheel and he changed the station on the radio. "Alright, alright, I was just asking-"

"Mr. Stilinski, with all due respect- I would never date him! Stiles is my best friend, nothing more." I made a face. I glanced at Stiles. "Besides, he's completely in love with Lydia Martin even though she _completely_ treats him like he's a ghost."

Stiles threw his hands in the air. "Not _completely..._" He pursed his lips, looking a little sheepish. "She nearly looked at me in history..."

"_Whipped_." I coughed into my hand while saying the word, he glared at me before he poked my ribs. I squeaked and poked him back before we ended up in a poking war that went on almost longer than the one we had on _Facebook_. We only stopped because... I didn't even know why, I guess we just forgot. I don't even know who won.

"Shut up." Stiles muttered, nudging me again. But he had a smile twitching on his lips to let me know he wasn't really upset, I grinned wolfishly at him before facing forward and asking his dad to change the radio station, sneakily poking Stiles in the stomach. This continued until the sheriff pulled up at my house, I nearly groaned when I saw my mother standing in front of the house.

She was still wearing her black suit along with black high heels fresh from work, brown curly hair clipped up. Her brown eyes were narrowed at me and her plump, pink lips were pursed as she got into the stern mother stance and crossed her arms over her chest, manicured fingers drumming with impatience, hip cocked out to one side. I gave her a sheepish look while the sheriff opened the door for me, Stiles sent me a sympathetic glance and I quietly said goodbye to him before relcutantly approaching my mother.

"Hi..." I greeted, pursing my lips.

"Inside."

She said the one word so cooly without even looking at me. I dragged my feet towards the front door before glancing over my shoulder at her to see she was walking towards the sheriff looking angry and annoyed. Swallowing, I went to my room and opened the curtain to peak through the window. She was arguing with Mr. Stilinski, he looked a little annoyed. My gaze travelled towards Stiles, who looked up at me at the same time. We smiled at each other but had worry in our eyes as we both regarded our parents.

Closing the curtain, I sat on my bed after changing into some soft, purple pyjama shorts and a dusty pink tank top. Picking up one of my old teddy bears I had kept since a very young child, I moved some fur out of it's black eyes with a small weak smile before I sighed and set him aside on the bed side. Then there was a knock on my door, so I looked up and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Come in." I told her, the door opened and in came in a pissed off looking woman known as my mother.

"You're grounded."

"What-!"

"And you can't see Stiles anymore, that boy is nothing but trouble and his dad is a prick."

"But m-"

"_No_. _Buts._" She said firmly, my lips were now in a severe, thin line. If she thought I wasn't going to talk to Stiles, then she had another thing coming. Stiles was my best friend- NOTHING COULD SEPERATE US! _MWAHAHAHAHAHA_!

... oh my, I should really stop with the chocolate...

"_Fine_." I growled, she left, satisfied.

Pfft, bitch please.

Hey, that reminded me.

I wondered if Scott was alright...

We did leave him in the woods after all...

Alone...

With a dead body and a possible killer out there...

Crap on a cracker...

Digging through my things, I called Scott's number and hoped he would pick up. When he did, I felt relief wash through me. "Scott! Are you okay?"

"To be honest? Not really."

A frown brought my eye brows together. Confusion and worry swam inside of my stomach, clenching it. "Why? what happened?"

"I got attacked-"

"What?! You got attacked! Are you at the hosptial? Do I need to sneak out again? Are you okay? What happened? Was it the killer? Did you find the body? Di-"

"_Milly_." I stopped talking, listening to Scott. "Stop with the constant questions. I'm fine and it was just an animal. But I'm _fine_. That's all you need to know, okay?" He kept reassuring me he was okay half the night, but eventually I started to calm down.

"Are you sure? I have chocolate muffins-"

He chuckled. "I'm _fine_, Milly."

"Are you-"

"Yes, I'm sure." I could feel his slightly annoyed, yet grateful (that I was concerned) mood just from the tone of his voice before it got serious and sincere. "What about you? How did your mom take to you being out in the middle of the woods with Stiles where a possible murderer still is? Not to mention the dead body."

"She doesn't want me to talk to Stiles anymore."

"What-!"

"I'm not gonna listen to her though."

He chuckled, I could nearly _feel_ the grin radiating from him. "I thought you wouldn't."

"Well, I gotta go to bed." I told him a few minutes later, yawning. "Are you sure you're-"

"_Milly_."

I grinned. "Good night."

"Night."

We both hung up and I went to bed, reassured that Scott was fine.

If only I knew...


	2. The Bite

**All Is Fair In Love And War**

* * *

**Summary: By the piercing claws of her own furry friend, innocent Milly Parker was unwillingly dragged into the drama of Beacon Hills. Facing danger at every turn, razor-sharp canines, heartless hunters and those vivid golden eyes. Possible OC/Isaac.**

* * *

**BurningMarshmellows: Thanks! ^_^ I'm gonna try to update frequently but it's gonna be hard considering college work and other fics mixed with my personal life. But I'm gonna try ^_^**

**Lycan Lover 411: I have a warm feeling inside of my heart :'D I'm not sure about Derek and Milly having a romance, but we shall see in future, I'm rooting more for an OC/Stiles or an OC/Isaac at the moment, even though Derek is hot and smexy haha (': Thanks for reviewing!**

**Wolfgirl4life99: Hey there, thanks for review! Yeah, I thought instead of just having the exact same dialogue it would be boring and like it would just be as if a random person has been put in the story as a spectator more than an actual character that actually has emotional ties with her friends and who has a personality and brain of her own.**

**OhBeClever: Thank you for the review! (': Haha, still I'm not sure about the pairings yet. We'll have to wait and see who would be best for Milly and work our way through character development and such. And haha, you'll see. Thanks! I try xD By the way, I'll probably write the Resident Evil story some other time, I wanna focus on this fic and a few others- also my personal life. Haha.**

**Teenwolfsupernaturallover19: Thank you for the review! ^_^ ****Remember that Stiles is completely in love with Lydia Martin and that they only think of each other like brother and sister at the moment. I'm thinking of a possible pairing between them, but I'm not sure yet. I'm indecisive because I love both Isaac and Stiles and I'm not even sure who to choose right now. So we'll let Milly decide who to pick through character development and the story (': ****Plus, I'm sorry about the spelling. My spell check isn't working for some reason and I'm sometimes stuck with spelling :'/ But hey, look at it this way, I'll improve and learn how to spell more ^_^ Phew! *Wipes brow* this reply was long xD**

**Again, thanks for the reviews (':**

**Enjoy this chapter folks! ^_^**

* * *

Slap!

"_Milly__!_"

Slap!

"_Fine _my _freaking_ arse!"

Slap!

"_Stop_ hitting me!"

Remember when Scott spent half of the night reassuring me that he was absolutely fine and that I had nothing to worry about? Well, it turned out that was a big fat white lie. I had felt completely calm this morning, I had woken up early (reluctantly) to get to school. My shower was hot and perfect, my clothes smelt like strawberry and my hair smelt sweet because of this new shampoo I had tried out. I was fine and relaxed, reassured that everything was just _fine_. Then, I get to school (by skateboard, of course) and meet Scott and Stiles in our usual meeting spot then- _then_ I see _it_.

The tan skinned boy stood there with Stiles in front of him while lifting up his dark green shirt. My eyes spotted the white bandage with a slight blood stain seeping through the material. Stile reached out to attempt to touch it but Scott flinched away and looked like he was about to say something, but he was cutt off with me skidding to a startled stop, falling onto a poor Stiles. We both fell to the ground with a pained grunt and a loud thud that caused students passing by us to glance our way while Scott looked down at us in shock, not expecting that.

Placing my hands either side of Stiles, I pushed myself off him and hauled him to his feet before turning to Scott, ignoring the slight pain I put myself and my dazed looking friend in. "What the _hell_? I thought you said you were fine?!"

"I am-"

_Slap!_

And here we were.

"What kind of animal attacked you?" I asked, raising an eye brow and crossing my arms over my chest in the mother stance. Nobody liked that stance. It was intimidating and they always knew they were in a world of trouble. To be honest, I was just a little worried for my friend and felt guilty that we left him in the middle of the woods alone just not to get him into trouble as well. Especially when there was a killer out there at the same time as him.

"_Milly_." He put a hand on my shoulder, locking his warm chocolate brown eyes with mine. He smiled at my concern. "I'm fine, okay? I feel _fine_." Relcutantly, I sighed and nodded before a slow smile stretched across my lips.

"At least you'll get the babes with that manly scar of justice." I declared to him with a proud, goofy grin and made a 'hulk' pose while flexing my arms. The dimple in my left cheek no doubt becoming visible.

"Dork." Stiles teased me with a grin. I poked his stomach and the irritating poking war commenced once again before going into an all out wrestle with head locks and everything until Scott rolled his eyes and picked up his backpack, swinging it onto his shoulder and turning on his heel, walking off. Stiles and I stopped, calling it truce. I picked up my skateboard from the ground before jogging after him, Stiles by my side.

"So what was it that attacked you?" Stiles asked as we walked up the steps, he was tilting his head at Scott, one hand holding onto his backpack while the other was in his jean pocket. Scott was mirroring Stiles as they both walked forward and I rolled my eyes at the twin move. They might not have been related, but they both acted like twin brothers sometimes.

"Was it a rabid monkey called Andi with a split personality?"

They both stopped and turned around, staring at me with disbelief written on their faces.

"What?" I asked innocently, holding out my arms as if about to hug the air. "It very well _could_ be!"

"Milly, did you put _extra_ sugar in your cereal this morning?" Stiles gave me a knowing look.

"No!"

"Fall out of the bed?"

"No!" His eye brow quirked at me as he gripped the strap of his backpack. My mouth opened and closed before I exclaimed, "well- _yes_, but that's _not_ the point here!"

"And your point would be that a rabid monkey called _Andi _is on the loose attacking young asthmatic boys in the middle of the woods?"

"No..." I rubbed the back of my neck. "My point is that a rabid monkey called Andi _with a split personality_ is on the loose attacking young asthmatic boys in the middle of the woods."

Stiles whacked the back of my head.

"Oi!"

_Slap!_

"Oh it's _on_-"

"Guys." Scott sighed, almost like an exhausted parent with two younger children.

"Sorry." We both said in sync.

"It was a wolf." Scott informed us before we started to wrestle again. Stiles looked at him like he was insane before he scoffed, mixed with a laugh. I was kind of with Stiles on this one since I've never seen a wolf in Beacon Hills before, but you know, wolves _did_ migrate. So I guess I could believe Scott.

"No, not a chance."

Scott rose an eye brow with a slight grin at Stiles disbelief, looking almost uncertain of his reaction. "I heard a wolf _howling_."

"_No_, you _didn't_." My tan skinned friend frowned at Stiles, looking a little annoyed that Stiles didn't believe his words. Scott wasn't the type to lie and play tricks or pranks, I knew that.

"He could have." I defended Scott.

"No, he didn't hear a wolf howling. I know this." The boy with the buzz cut hair style rolled his eyes. "That's as believable an answer as your theary on rabid monkey's."

_Slap!_

"Would- you-" he quickly turned to me, swatting the air like his spazz self as if there were a load of bees and then ending it with a karate defensive pose, his fingers then pointed at me, eyes wide. "Would you_ s__top_ hitting me?!" I poked my tongue out at him and he glared.

"What do you mean I didn't, you _don't_ know what _I_ heard." The brown eyed boy called Scott McCall on my left continued, his eye brows furrowing together as he eyed Stiles, who had got back into a normal posture, while keeping on eye on me. I shrugged and Stiles shook his head, we all stopped on the steps, waiting for Stiles to elaborate on why he thought it wasn't a wolf.

"Dude," he started while raising his eye brow. "I know you didn't hear a wolf howling because there hasn't been any wolves in California. Okay? Not in, like, _sixty years_."

"Really?" Scott looked so confused and dumbfounded, naw, _adorable_. I stroked his head and he looked at me weirdly while I grinned at him. Eventually he rolled his eyes and paid attention to Stiles, used to my 'strange' behaviour.

"Yes really. There's no wolves in- Milly, what... what are you doing?"

I looked over at him. "Hmm?"

"Wha-? Why are you stroking Scott's head?" Stiles squinted at me, frowning a little with a 'WTF' look as he stared at me.

"He's adorable when he's confused."

Scott blinked and looked over at me before he grinned. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." I grinned back at him, patting his cheek and taking my hand away.

"This- _this-_" Stiles gesutres wildly towards us. Spaz. "-is the _exact_ reason I've been dragged down the high school food chain. Because of both of you, Lydia won't even acknowledge me because I've been _scarlet __nerded_ by you."

"Uh-huh." Scott said with a slight smirk, we both exchanged knowing glances.

"_Seriously_- you're both the cause of this. Both of you have dragged me down to your nerd depths."

"_Right_."

"I-"

"So I guess since you're gonna continue ranting you're not interested by knowing that I found the body." Scott cut him off, slowly starting to walk off, mocking him. Stiles jerked to attention, eyes wide as he grabbed Scott to stop him from moving anywhere, even though he wasn't in the first place.

"Wha- are you _serious_?! Are you kidding me?" Stiles nearly squealed, looking like a kid in a candy store. If he was in an anime, his big, shining hazel eyes would be adorable.

"I wish, I'm gonna have nightmares for a _month_."

"Was it as grim and gory as we thought it would be?" Scott nodded at my question and Stiles looked like he was going to faint from the 'awesome meter' in his brain sky rocketing.

"Oh- man, that is freakin' awesome."

"...I'm _really _worried about you sometimes, Stilinski." I shook my head, then I grimaced at the mental image of the dead body.

"Aw, well that's _touching_." His voice was feighed with 'gratitude' as he placed his hand on my arm before taking it away and looking at Scott, a goofy grin on his lips. "This is seriously the most incredible thing that's ever happened to this town since-" he stopped for a split second, doing a double take over my shoulder. "-since the birth of Lydia Martin- _hey _Lydia!" He waved at the strawberry blonde with a friendly, love sick grin. "You look..." he trailed off when she blanked him as if he were a ghost and gracefully walked passed in her heels. "Like you're gonna ignore me..."

_How do girls walk in those instruments of _complete _**TORTURE?**_

"Ouch." I mumbled when I saw the look of a kicked puppy on Stiles face. _Naw... poor guy_. He shook his head in annoyance as Scott grinned at him teasingly. Stiles pointed at him before pointing to me with a glare. But we all knew he wasn't serious. "Scarlet nerded!"

"Hmm." Scott chuckled, walking passed him and up the steps just as the bell rang.

"Says the guy with Batman bed sheets." I added with a teasing smirk, Stiles nudged me again with a small playful glare. I laughed and we both hopped up the stairs, catching up with Scott. "Don't worry bud, she'll _probably_ come around eventually."

"Wha-" he did a double take at me. "-Why is there emphasis on _probably_?"

"Because it's unlikely." I grinned at him, flicking his nose. Stiles stopped walking and gave me this look that said I was in trouble. I giggled as he started to walk towards me and nervously smiled. "Stiles- buddy, you- you know I was joking- right? _Right_?"

With that, the fighting commenced.

Once again.

"Here we go again..." Scott muttered, turning on his heel and walking towards class.

"_Ow!_ No biting!" Stiles yelled, snatching his arm away, I kicked the back of his knee but he twisted his leg around mine and we got stuck where we were as we pushed against each other in an attempt to win. People stopped to stare at us in disbelief.

"Pansy!"

"Moron!"

"Cagna!"

"What?!"

"IT'S ITALIAN!"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SPEAKING ITALIAN?"

"BECAUSE I'M ORIGINAL!"

* * *

Eventually having to go to class, Stiles and I called it truce while I went to the library because my art teacher was cool and laid back. He was also secretly a drunk but nobody told on him because they loved having a free period. We all had, like, this weird deal the whole class agreed to. If we drew something to do with nature at home, our current 'project' that was had to do, then Mr. Malcom wouldn't get fired and we wouldn't lose our favourite class. Some stayed in the classroom, some wondered out for a break for their 'free' period while I walked over towards the library to go read in peace and do whatever the heck I wanted.

As soon as I walked into the library, I saw an unfamiliar boy engrossed entirely in his book (the book _I_ wanted and came here for) so I marched over there and pulled out the chair across from him- which made a noise worse than nails scratching against a chalkboard. It also caused everybody to look at me in annoyance with narrowed, angry eyes and me to grin, chuckle and scratch the back of my neck sheepishly. Throwing my bag down (worst ninja ever) on the ground with a thud, I sat myself down on the chair, tucking my legs underneath me. I coughed awkwardly as he stared at me like I was the weirdest person ever.

Then I noticed his eyes (they stood out from his face) they were the bluest-blue-bluey-blue eyes I had ever laid mine own _ever_. His hair was short, but slightly spiky, curly and light brown that almost looked like a very dark dirty blonde in this light and he had a strong jaw line along with a shy look about him. He was looking up at me through his eye lashes with curiousity, confusion and something else was glinting in his eyes, but I didn't know what it was. I gave him a little wave with a friendly, warm grin.

"Hi." I greeted, adjusting my sitting spot by crossing my legs across the chair instead of sitting on them.

He didn't say anything, he just gave a slight strained looking smile that was barely visible before putting his head back in his book. I scratched the back of my neck before fidgeting again, leaning on my knees and placing my hands on the surface of the wooden table, I leaned forward and looked above the book down at him, the tip of my nose touching the top of the opened book. His eyes looked at me, as if unsure what to do in this situation. I waved at him again, awkwardly supporting my weight with one hand. He pulled away the book and place it on the table, staring at me with those sad blues. "Hey, me again."

"Is there something you wanted?" His voice was quiet, soft and he seemed very reserved. I slightly tilted my head at him curiously almost like a puppy as I regarded him. His eyes looked so, _so_ blue and something was buried within those sky coloured depths. Something that made me feel inquisitive as to what it was. He almost kind of seemed... _sad._ I blinked myself out of my daze when I realized I was staring at him and saw how uncomfortable he looked before I sat back on my backside.

"Um, I was actually wondering where you got that book." I asked him and pointed at it after fiddling with the mood ring on my right index finger. In response to my question, he looked at me for a quiet, awkward moment before he lifted the book and revealed the number of the aisle he got it from, you know, instead of actually talking to me. "Thanks." I smiled at him and stood up, but left my bag there since I was coming back. When I went over towards the certain aisle, I noticed that there was no other copies of the book after searching for a bit and was about to ask him if he was sure.

Only, when I stepped out of the aisle with my eyes on where I was sitting, he wasn't there.

The table was empty, the only thing there being my bag on the ground. The chair he was sitting on was empty and was tucked in neatly under the table as if he were never there. My lips pursed and my eye brows furrowed. Licking my lips, I knelt down and picked up my bag, swinging it over my shoulder and looking around curiously, wondering where he went in such a hurry. Meh, I'm sure I'll bump into him again, then I can ask him where he got that book from so I can use it.

Shrugging to myself with a slight frown, I left the library and went towards lunch.

Urgh-

Great...

I just remembered we had stu...

Blurgh.


	3. Mysterious Man

**All Is Fair In Love And War**

* * *

**Summary: By the piercing claws of her own furry friend, innocent Milly Parker was unwillingly dragged into the drama of Beacon Hills. Facing danger at every turn, razor-sharp canines, heartless hunters and those vivid golden eyes. Possible OC/Isaac or OC/Stiles.**

* * *

**Thank you so much for reviewing! :'D**

**teenwolfsupernaturallover19: Thanks! xD Yeah I imagined them meeting like that. I might actually make this a Stiles/OC story, I'm seriously considering it. Maybe I'll do an Isaac/OC story another time ^_^ Thanks, spelling is not my strong suit because I have to look up a word to see if I spell it right xD Thanks again for the review (':**

**Guest: Wish I knew your actual name xD Thanks for the review x**

**wolfgirl4life99: Thanks Olivia! :'D Grateful for the review x**

**fluffyfluffyboomboom: xD cool name. I'm seriously considering make this story a Stiles/OC with everybody loving this pairing xD Cheers for the review x (':**

**xxxRena: Thanks Rena! :'D**

**By the way, I have a poll up for you guys to vote for which pairing it should be.**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**Enjoy guys!**

**:')**

* * *

Lacrosse.

Competitive, brutal, harsh, half filled with sterotypical popular guys that value brawn over brain. Yep, that was the sport here in Beacon Hills. Jackson Whittemore was the captain on the team. Scott was now trying out for the team. As the best, most awesome friend in the entire world (shh, don't tell Stiles, Scott and I will secretly get a sacred friendship bracelet) I decided to come and support him, sitting on the bleachers next to this girl 'Pam' as I found out from a small, civil and awkward conversation. Her boyfriend was on the team, Brad, if I remembered her annoying bragging blabber.

Eventually I found it boring just sitting there waiting for the tryouts to start so I put my bag on the seat, asking Pam to save my seat for me, to which she agreed to as long as I brought her back a snack or something. So I walked down the bleachers and sat next to Stiles, who was eagerly looking out at the field for Scott and the others in his lacrosse uniform. I put my hand on his head, nudging it forward a little bit to tease him. He glanced up in surprise and I grinned down at him before taking a place next to me, his lips spread into a little smile when he saw me before he looked back out at the field.

"You think he's gonna get on the team?"

"Well, he's gonna _try_. That's what's its about..." Stiles said awkwardly. "Making a good effort and _tryin_-"

"You don't think he is do you?"

"Nope, not a chance." Stiles answered instantly as soon as the words left my mouth before pursing his lips. I rolled my eyes, not being able to stop a small smile.

"So supportive." I declared sarcastically, nudging him. He nudged me back with a grin.

"I _am_ supportive!" He defended, but didn't really look offended. He opened and closed his mouth. "...Ninety eight percent of the time."

"Uh-huh." I chuckled.

"But-"

I put my hand on his mouth and shook my head. "Shhh."

He mumbled something in my hand, I heard, "_limck_." and glared at him in a quiet threat. His hazel eyes sparkled with mischief and I felt his lips on my hand start to open, but before I could he licked all over my hand. I shouted in disgust while he burst out laughing and I wiped my saliva covered hand on his sleeve while he went into a laughing fit. I grumbled under my breath and kicked Stiles leg while he smirked at me for his payback.

"Dick." I stated.

"You were the one who put your hand on my mouth."

"You didn't need to lick it!"

"I warned you."

I whacked the back of his head.

"_Ow_!" Stiles wildly swatted my hands and then pointed at me, an expression that looked like a cross between a scowl and a pout. It was kind of adorable, really. I grinned at him as he sternly exclaimed, the voice in his voice going up in pitch dramatically in certain places. "Mill! _Stop_ hitting me!"

"I warned you." I qouted, mocking him.

"No... I'm pretty sure you _didn't_."

"In my mind, I did. Pfft. Silly boy."

"Wha-?!" He gestured towards me wildly again, hands swatting all over the place. Spazz. "I'm not Professor X! I can't read minds!"

"Unfortunate." I gave him a crooked grin. "For you, of course."

"Mil-"

"Shhh! You'll get wrinkles before you turn twenty."

"What would I ever do without you?" I heard him mumble sarcastically, I giggled.

"Precious would die a slow and painful death, precious would." I whispered in a hiss like Gollum while leaning closer to him, putting a sinister expression on my features with a creepy grin and high pitched eerie giggle, he rolled his eyes and put his hand on my face, pushing me away jokingly. I laughed, he grumbled, but in the corner of my eye when I turned away I saw a smile twich on his face.

"There's Scott." I said, squinting slightly at I looked at the tan skinned face of my friend.

"Surprised you can see with those bad eyes of yours _Velma_." Stiles smirked at me, putting up his arms to shield himself from my wrath when I moved to hit him. He laughed and I narrowed my eyes at him, but my lips betrayed me and twitched. I rolled my eyes and instead of striking him I put my hand down.

"My eyes aren't that bad, dumbass." I muttered to him.

A high pitched whistle cut Stiles off and I saw Scott in front of the goal, holding his hands to his head while doubling over like he was in intense pain. My eye brows furrowed together while Stiles and I exchanged confused, concerned. Then Scott took a blow to the face and his body jerked back, falling on the ground in the goal. Stiles grimaced and I winced at the sight, fiddling nervously with my necklace.

"Damn." I muttered. "I hope he's okay."

"Nah, he's _fine_!" Stiles waved it off optimistically, but his voice didn't project much confidence. It sounded uncertain, to me.

Just then, proving his point, Scott caught the ball effortlessly and casually like he had been playing lacrosse for years and was a born professional. I gaped and everybody did a shocked double take, Stiles included. His expression showed major surprise but then he sat up at attention and grinned, cheering for Scott. He nudged me. "See? What'd I tell you!" I grinned but was too shocked to say anything.

Glancing at the coach, I laughed a little when I saw the _completely_ _gobsmacked_ look that was spread across his face. I nudged Stiles and nodded towards his direction, Stiles snorted but our attention was brought back to the tryouts when Scott flawlessly caught the ball _again_. My friend next to me let out a noise of surprise and joy at the same time, cheering. Scott then kept catching them, like he was born it do it. Everybody cheered and the players looked in disbelief, the coach mirroring their expressions by a million.

That was when Jackson came in.

He 'swaggered' in the front, shoving the poor guy that was going to go next behind him. I swore Jackson had never looked so determind and annoyed, he and Scott seemed to have an intense stare off before Jackson charged towards him. Now, in everyone's minds they were seeing this as a normal lacrosse tryout with an angry player and a new player that seemed to have abnormal talents in lacrosse.

Now, me, on the otherhand?

I was imageining Jackson yelling, "THIS... IS... _SPARRTAAA_!" as he charged towards Scott with a sword.

Everybody watched as Jackson jumped in the air for extra leverage and power when he then lunged the ball towards Scott. Then- _THEN_ he- I had no idea _how_ he did this considering it was Jackson and _Scott _was _terrible _(or_ supposed_ to be) at lacrosse. But he _caught_ the ball! Stiles jumped into the air, half cheering in joy while sounding a little like a girl. I also leaped into the air while yelling, "OH YEAH! WHO'S THE SUBMISSIVE _BITCH_ NOW? HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT JACKSON! HOW _DEEP_ DID YOU FEEL THAT?!"

Of course, I gained freaked out stares from everyone.

Stiles looked at me weirdly.

I also gained a death glower from Jackson.

I regret nothing.

Scott just grinned up at me.

"That's my friend!" Stiles called out proudly, punching his fist into the air as he jumped.

...then Lydia cheered out.

Ooooo, Jackie not gonna like that.

Of course, Scott then showed off his new surprising skill, throwing the ball over his shoulder towards this random guy, who caught it.

DAYUM.

* * *

"Scott, I know what's wrong with you."

"Oh boy, what's the ingenious conclusion Velma came up with this time?" Stiles said, voice laced with heavy sarcasm as always. I stepped over a stray log in the middle of nowhere, walking behind Stiles as he walked behind Scott, in between the two of us. He hopped over another log casually, showing off. I glared at him and his annoying ways.

"I don't appreciate you doubting me, _Stilinski_."

"Oh yeah, well what'cha gonna do about it _Velma_?" He smirked over his shoulder at me.

"Tease you incessantly about having a crush on Lydia."

"You do that anyway." His eye brow once again quirked. He leaped over the water onto a rock and then turned around to face me. I jumped over and my foot slipped on the slipperly edge of a certain stone, Stiles grabbed my wrist and I grabbed his hand with the one he didn't grab. He pulled me up to the grass and I grabbed onto his shoulders (which made us awkwardly close) to keep myself steady before we backed away from each other and he lead the way again. Despite when arguing, we always had each other's back.

"Then hit you on the head." I continued.

"... You _always_ do that."

"Then... poke you on facebook until I die."

"Oh no, the sheer horror." His voice was monotonous then as he rose an eye brow at me again, kicking a stone out of his path. I chuckled, bumping my shoulder into his playfully. He rolled his eyes but did the same.

"Guys, when you stop bickering like a married couple I'll continue," Scott teased, jumping over a log (Annoying logs- well it _is_ the woods. You'd find them everywhere) while Stiles and I made a face at his comment. "Seriously, though. When I was catching the ball, it was like I had all the time in the world to do it. And that isn't the only weird thing- I hear stuff I should be able to hear!" Scott ducked underneath a branch, then he glanced at us looking confused. "_Smell_ things!"

Stiles smirked. "_Smell _things? Like _what_?"

"It wasn't me!"

"_Sure_, Milly."

"It _wasn't_!"

"I believe you."

"_Stiles_!"

"No, no- don't worry. I believe you _completely_, Milly." He was still smirking.

"I hate you."

"And I love you too, but back onto Scott's dilemma-"

"I told you! I know what's wrong with him!" I exclaimed, Scott stopped and turned to me, gaze questioning. Stiles snorted, turning to me as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"This outta be good." He commented.

"Scott." I said, locking my eyes with him as I placed my hands on both his shoulders so I was eye level. My lips were in a severe, thin line as I stared into his worried warm eyes. "You... are... a _wizard_." Scott sighed in annoyance and swatted my hands while I laughed. Stiles grinned and snorted again, walking forward in front of us.

"Guys! I'm serious! I can smell the mint mojito gum in your pocket." Stiles rolled his eyes, mumbling about how he didn't have mint mojito gum in his pocket and cutting himself off while trailing off when he actually did pull out _mint mojito gum._ My eyes widened in surprise but I shook my head. He could have subconsciously seen Stiles put that in his pocket earlier and not remember. "See? There could be something seriously wrong with me!"

"Well, what do I smell like? It's not like you know-"

"I can smell your strawberry and rasberry shower gel."

Okay, _that_ was creepy.

"Have you been in my house?!"

"No-"

"You went in my bathroom you little perv!"

"No-! Milly-!"

I pulled on his ear while Stiles watched, trying not to laugh.

"I thought we were friends!"

"I _haven't_ been in your bathroom! Stiles! Help me out here!"

He held up his hands, stepping back with a big grin on his face as he scoffed with amusement. "Dude, I'm not getting involved in this."

"Stiles-!"

"Scott, how could you do such a thing?" He escaped my grasp and hid behind Stiles, pushing him in front of him. Stiles looked alarmed as I stormed towards them, a scowl on my face with a flush in my cheeks. Both angry that one, he went in my bathroom and two, embarrassed he might have seen me in a towel, or... _less_.

"Okay, fine!" Stiles gave into Scott's plea's and put his hands on my shoulders, looking me in the eye. "Milly, think about it. How long have you been friends with Scott and I?"

"Too long." I muttered with a scoff.

"Right, so you know he'd never do that to you- or _any_ girl." He said, giving me a pointed look.

"I suppose..." I mumbled sheepishly. "Sorry Scott."

"It's okay." He told me, looking a little embarrassed with flushed cheeks, he wasn't the only one. He approached me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'd never do that."

"So... anyway... it all started with the bite?" Stiles changed the subject and we followed Scott again. He had lost his inhaler during the night, the reason for us going out. I had also lost my broken glasses in the commotion, which Stiles stepped on. It was just the glass that was broken, I think. They were too expensive to get an entirely new pair, so if I just got new lenses it wouldn't cost as much. Anyway, Scott had apparently picked them up for me, but dropped them as well as his inhaler when he was attacked.

"Yeah, it's like an infection- like my body is flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something."

Naw, Scott trying to act all doctor-like, like Mama McCall.

I narrowed my eyes at Stiles when he started to describe something and it popped into my head at what he was doing. I grinned and went behind Scott, then when Stiles finished, I howled loudly like a wolf in Scott's ear. Curling my tongue, deepening my voice and throwing my head up to add more effect and effort into the howl. I dragged the howl along for a little bit before I looked at my boys, who stared at me.

"Too much?" I asked.

"You do that too well." Scott stared.

"Weirdo." Stiles resorted.

"Geez, tough crowd."

Scott rolled his eyes, pushing me and Stiles out his way.

"Oh come on! You're the one who heard the wolf howling." Stiles pointed out, calming down our irritated, slow minded friend.

"You're mocking me when there could be something seriously wrong with me!" Scott sighed.

"We know! You're a werewolf! Grrr!"

"Pathetic growl."

"You can do better?"

"_Roar_."

"That's-"

"Amazing, I know." I cut him off before I looked at Scott. "Look if you're seriously worried then go to the vet, get yourself checked out." I laughed, Stiles smirked while Scott grumbled, putting on his moody face. Naw...

"Okay, that's enough of the werewolf jokes. We're only kidding..." Stiles reassured him. Then ruined it. "But, if you see me in shop class melt all the silver I can find it's because Friday is the full moon." I snorted.

Scott stopped suddenly, I thought he was going to punch Stiles and I but he was frowning and looking down at the ground. "I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body- the deer came running... I dropped my inhaler and Milly's glasses fell out of my pocket." He knelt to the ground, shuffling the leaves around as he looked for it. I saw something glinting among the leaves some feet away by some tree and walked towards it, moving some leaves off the frames of my glasses.

"Maybe the killer moved the body?" Stiles guessed.

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler, that thing cost like eighty bucks."

"Yeah well, my glasses look worse for wear." I grumbled, still swatting as I brushed them off, flinching when I pricked my finger on a piece of the loose glass, I put my finger automatically in my mouse, sucking on it and mumbling, "ow..."

"Milly."

The urgency and panic in Scott's voice made me glance up, slight fear piercing my stomach and twisting it nervously when I saw their wide eyes glancing between me and something else behind me. I glanced behind me quickly and yelped in surprise, standing up and backing away while brushing off my knees where mud and leaves stuck to my jeans. I stumbled backwards, fumbling over myself as I backed away towards my friends. Stiles grabbed one side of my shoulders while Scott grabbed the other and pushed me behind them protectively. Then I actually _saw_ who it was and I didn't _want_ to be protected.

A tall, dark and handsome man stood there, wearing all black with deep, penetrating green eyes and black hair. His strong jaw line gave him the manly, hunk appearance, the muscle power that he had added an extra kick to that. He emitted a mysterious, dark aura which made me inquisitive as to who he was. The mystery man also had a seemingly permanant stoic expression stretched across his handsome features.

Hubba, hubba...

Who in the underland realm was this guy?

* * *

**Okay so people want Milly to be with Stiles xD Maybe she'll just have a f****riendship with Isaac then? Let me ask you guys something, if I started an Isaac/OC story after this POSSIBLY-MAYBE- a Stiles/OC one, would you read it? Because I might do one after, depending on if you guys wanted it (':**

**I'm also working on a pairing name for Stiles and Milly if you guys want them together. Remember, it's not set in stone yet.**

**Here's the three simple ones I came up with:**

**Stilly.**

**Silly.**

**Miles.**

**Also, leave reviews! (':**

**Thanks ~ E.**

**P.S ~ Remember to vote on the poll!**


	4. Death In The Air

**All Is Fair In Love And War**

* * *

**Summary: By the piercing claws of her own furry friend, innocent Milly Parker was unwillingly dragged into the drama of Beacon Hills. Facing danger at every turn, razor-sharp canines, heartless hunters and those vivid golden eyes. Possible OC/Isaac or OC/Stiles.**

* * *

**Thank you so much for reviewing! :'D**

**Okay, so, with much inner conflict about those HAWT looking fellows, I still (unfortunately) haven't came to a final conclusion. So I'm going to give you more Isaac and Milly scenes and then more Stiles and Milly scenes and see where this leads to. Like I said in the start, for now I'm just going to do the character development and we shall sit in the audience with popcorn to watch the scenes unfold ^_^**

* * *

Ohh _my_...

Why _helloo_ there...

George Takei approved.

Ahem. I mean- who is this stranger?

"What are you doing here? Huh?" His voice matched his appearance, deep and manly. But there was a sharp edge to it, laced with annoyance. His features twisted into something displeased and slightly affronted as he took a few long, almost powerful strides towards us. He gave us a look of irked expectancy, lips in a thin line. He was not amused. "This is private property."

Stiles then made this weird demented noise mixed with 'uhhh' while standing there with a befuddled look on his face, lips parted from what almost looked like shock before he gathered his _bearings_ (See what I did there? Get it? We're in the woods... with trees... the wild also has trees... where there are _bears__... punny_, aren't I?) "Sorry man, we didn't know."

"Yeah. We were just looking for something but-" Scott started to add but I cut him off, pushing through my boys so I could save our arses (ahem- totally _not_ to have a better look at this guy) and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Well, it was _two_ somethings." I also added, sending a pointed glance towards Scott, who looked a little irritated at being cut off my me. "Which _this_ _boso_ over here lost."

"Hey-!"

"But I found my someth-"

I was cut off as something flew across the space between us and the man and went towards Scott's face, he caught it with his good reflexes and his wide, surprised eyes turned to the handsome stranger. In Scott's hands was an asthma pump, _his_ asthma pump. When my gaze flickered over towards the man, he was already striding away. His stance was powerful and just the air around him was filled with mystery, it intrigued me. But I turned away to face my guys.

"Wonder what was up his arse." I commented for good old comedic relief. "Weirdo."

He wasn't a bad looking weirdo. But nonetheless, he was still a weirdo.

"_Dude_!" Stiles gave me a paranoid glance, peaking around my shoulder as he gave his back a worried look. As if he was concerned that the weirdo heard me. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me closely to them, glancing between Scott and I. "Do you guys know who that was!? That was _Derek Hale_." At our blank looks, Stiles continued. "You remember right?" Stiles turned his gaze towards where this 'Derek' was walking off towards. "He's only a few years older than us."

"Um, I haven't been in California for _that_ long, if _you_ remember- boso."

Stiles frowned at me. "I'm not a boso."

"Yes you are." I grinned, pinching his cheek. "You're my little hyper-ass boso."

He gave me this strange look before swatting my hand away from his cheek. "Anyway, his family burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago."

"How do you know this?" I questioned, he opened his mouth as he turned towards me but I shook my head and sighed. "Never mind, I don't wanna know."

"Wonder what he's doing back here...?" Scott stated the question in our minds.

"Well, it's non of our business anyway." I shrugged, Stiles rolled his eyes and was about to speak when I suddenly jumped on his back. His hands quickly went to my thighs to hold me up against him so we both wouldn't fall down as I held my arms around his neck.

"Milly!" Stiles exclaimed in alarm, stumbling slightly. "What the he-"

"Ride to Rorikstead my trusty stead! _RIIIDEE_!" I yelled out randomly to confuse him even more. Scott laughed at Stiles' misfortune and walked towards the way where we came from, ignoring Stiles' plea for help and that he'd never mock his lycanthropy again, but Scott ignored him. "C'mon Stiles! Gallop! Walk! Forward! Onward! Do _someth-!_"

He slapped my arse.

"_Oi_!" I squealed, blushing in both embarrassment and eyes widening in shock.

"You said do _something._" Stiles smug voice declared.

"I didn't mean to slap my arse!"

"Yeah, well, maybe you should think more carefully about your words- oh wait, I'm sorry: you don't have a brain." was his sarcastic response as he started walking after Scott, I rolled my eyes at his comment and allowed him to grumble as he carried me all the way back towards the stream before I got off. He was gasping for breath. "What the hell do you eat?"

I gasped in feigned hurt. "How dare you insult my weight! You... you... stupid head!"

"Wow, _ouch_." His voice was flat with indifference as he doubled over to catch his breath.

"Hell hath no fury like a women scorned, Stilinski."

"Your wrath is better than enduring carrying your weight."

...

"Ouch." I muttered as I jumped over the rocks in the stream, from here I could see Scott in front in the distance, rolling my eyes. I wasn't serious and I knew he wasn't being serious either.

"I'm joking." Stiles nudged me once we were over the stream, probably thinking I did feel insulted. "You're actually surprisingly light." I stopped walking, but he continued.

"How is that surprising...?"

He smirked at me when he glanced over his shoulder before ignoring my questions.

"_Stilinski!_ Dude! How is that surprising?!"

He laughed.

* * *

Samantha.

A sweet, lovely dog. Her breed was a blue Merle border collie. Her eyes were a lovely sky blue. Her coat was grey and white with slightly faded light brown patches that were on her face, her ears were as fluffy as her coat. I've had her for a couple of years now and I love her like she's my own child. She is my best friend, my companion. Dogs loved you unconditionally, they were loyal and didn't judge you. They loved you if you gave them love and didn't hold grudges.

And she was gone.

She wasn't dead, I refused to believe that, but she was missing.

When I came home late from the little adventure Scott, Stiles and I went on to find our stuff, the door to my house was open. So I cautiously went in after getting a tool from the garage to defend myself with, my heart was beating out of my chest and fear was washing through me. I could feel my heart pulsing madly through my ears. But when I found no one in the house and nothing robbed, I felt relief.

Until I noticed my dog was missing.

Panic had pierced through me, to say the least.

I searched high and low for her, but found nothing.

My hand dug into my pockets in frantic search for my phone and I shakily called Stiles, hoping he'd pick up since I was panicking. The phone rang for a moment before a sleepy Stiles answered the phone, voice quiet and a little hoarse because it sounded like he just got up. He yawned before speaking. "Milly? Why the hell are you calling me at-?" he groaned after a pause, something told me he just looked at his clock. "What do you want?"

"She's g-gone, Stiles!" The tone in my voice was a little shaky, breaking a little.

"Wha-what do you mean?" He yawned, sounding like he was shifting from the sounds of him sitting up in his bed and the covers moving about. He also sounded like was confused.

"It's Sam," My chest squeezed as I yanked the keys off the coffee table and walked out the door. "She's gone."

"What?" Stiles said in alarm.

"I-I don't know where she is-" I stammered. "I came home, the front door was open but nobody was there and then I realised that Sam was missing." I shut the door behind me, walking outside and glancing around with worried eyes.

"Wai-Milly-?"

"Because I'm gonna go look for her."

"Wha-!" A lot of sound and fumbling about came from the other line. "Just- just stay there, okay? I'm coming over. We can both look for her- don't go out alone at this time of night."

"I- I can't Stiles, I can't just sit here while she's out there- I-I need to look for her _now_. Call Scott, okay? ask him if he's seen Sam." I hung up and ignored his protests. The last time she ran off nearly gave me a heart attack and by the time I found her she narrowly escaped death by almost getting hit by a car.

"Sam!" I shouted out, my voice echoed into the night and my worry was increasing. "_SAM!_ Here girl! SAM!" More silence, as I kept going, I continued along the path and some how, I didn't know how, but I managed to walk into the cemetery. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I continued on for my dog and shouted as loud as I could, it probably woke the dead. A feeling of unease clenching in my stomach at the thought. "_SAAM_!"

There was suddenly the sound of a twig snapping. I whirled around to see no one there, no animals, and hopefully no serial killers or rapists... Oh god, the lengths I went to for this pain in the butt dog. She wasn't getting any treats for at least a week. If I could resist those adorable blue eyes.

"Sam?" My voice called quietly, scared as I hugged my arms in the cold, dark night. My worried gaze swept around the cemetery, anxious and paranoid. "S-sam?" I whispered, fear starting to clench even tighter in my chest and making it hard to breathe. I stepped backwards in reflex when I heard something from the bushes. "Sa-?"

I cut myself off with a cry of shock when I suddenly tripped over something and fell backwards into a hole, my back colliding on the ground with a big noisy _thump_ that echoed. I groaned in pain and rolled onto my stomach before realising with dread that I fell into an empty grave and frantically stood up, gasping quietly when I heard foot steps. Oh god, this was like in one of those horror movies. I didn't want to die. My back touched the mud wall when I backed away at the sound of the feet, I had no weapons and was completely vulnerable in the position. Just when I was about to start climbing a shadow was cast over me and when I turned around, a body stood above the open grave and I jumped in fright at the sudden sight of it, shrieking with a cry of fear. The only thing I could see of the person was the silhouette because of the light behind him, I couldn't make out any features. A light was suddenly blinding my eyes.

"Are you hurt?"

The voice was familiar, soft and gentle. An undertone of concern laced within his words. I squinted at the figure through the bright light that came out of nowhere, a nagging at the back of my mind, telling me that I knew who it was. My hands shook with nerves as I looked up at the person, squinting my eyes through the light. It was suddenly gone and I could see it was a flashlight. He knelt down while putting the torch on the ground beside him and reaching his hand down to offer me his help. I didn't know who this stranger was, but he seemed nice enough. Hopefully he wasn't going to try and kill me when I got up there.

Reaching up, I grabbed his hand and also a vine sticking out from the grave mud wall, also putting my foot on the mud wall so I could aid in the assistance of pulling me up. When I had grasped the edge of the open grave with my other hand, the stranger reached forward, grabbing my waist and pulling towards him, my other hand that had originally grabbed his to help haul me up quickly grabbed his shoulder, using his weight as leverage. We fell to the ground in a heap suddenly when he pulled my weight out of the open grave and I blushed a little when I saw I was laying on top of him. I got off the stranger and offered him a hand. He took it after some reluctance and I returned the favor, pulling him up this time.

"Thank you." The sincere gratitude and relief was clear in my voice.

He nodded slightly and looked at me, I finally got a good look at him and I was so surprised I did a double take at the blue eyes, light brown hair, strong jaw line. It was that kid from the library! The reserved one that vanished when I was about to ask him again about that book that I wanted. I blinked at least a few times before I gave him a friendly smile. "Oh, it's you." He was still reserved, but I could see the look of confusion that he wore across his features. "From the library... I couldn't see you before because of the light."

The guy eyed me with those shy blue eyes of his, not saying a lot. He gave me a small nod in confirmation. I gave him a warm smile in response to him helping me and shoved my hands in my pockets as I looked up at him, since the guy was kind of taller than me. As reserved and anti-social as he comes across, he seemed like a pretty decent guy. Especially since he helped me out of the open grave. With Sam back in my mind, my eyes widened and I looked around frantically.

"Hey, uh- I don't suppose you've seen a dog around here by any chance?" I asked him hopefully. "A Blue Merle Border Collie?" He shook his head and put his hands awkwardly in his pockets.

"Sorry." He apologized when he saw my face drop.

"Dammit." I sighed sadly. "Well, thanks anyway. And thanks for helping me out." I forced a smile and started to leave while saying, "It was nice to see you ag-"

My phone suddenly rang, cutting me off. I frowned and picked up the phone quickly when I saw that it was Scott. Maybe he saw Sam. "Hello?"

"Milly, I've got good news and bad news."

"Tell me the good news first."

"Sam is with me."

"Oh thank mother fucking god." Relief washed over me, I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"The bad news is that she got run over and has a broken leg-"

"WHAT?!"

"Milly, it was an accident! Calm-"

**"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN SCOTT MCCALL!"**

"Mil-"

"_When I get my hands on whoever ran over my poor dog- there will be a lot of arguing and horrible verbal insulting! A lot of it!_" I shouted angrily into the phone. "_The only reason I'm not killing whoever ran over Sam is because I don't fancy going to prison! This sexy body will won't last five seconds! DO YOU HEAR ME?_"

"Yes! I hear you! STOP SHOUTING!"

I cleared my throat. "Fine. Just tell me when I can bring Sam home, okay? Then I'll go on a horrible verbal insulting rampage."

"Please don't-"

"Good day." I hung up and turned around, about to apologize for all the shouting. But I saw my new friend was gone. "Hmm... this must be how James Gordon feels when Batman vanishes..."

I didn't even get to know his name...

Sad face.

Well, at least Sam was okay.

HER BROKEN LEG WILL BE AVENGED!

AVENGED I TELL YOU!

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Busy bee. Writers block. If you're a fellow writer like me and not just a reader, you know the drill and the difficulties. Thanks for the positive feedback guys. Puts a smile on my face and warms my heart, as corny as it is, it's true!**

**Review! ^_^**

**~E**


	5. Awkward Encounter

**Hey guys! So, so, so, so, SOO sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

**This chapter kind of doesn't show a lot of the actual episode all that much. But I hope you enjoy, nonetheless :)**

* * *

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

"Scott!"

The cool air brushed up against my bare arms as I sat on the branch, staring at the window that belonged to McCall. I was scowling when I saw him walking towards the window, an iffy look on his face as he stared out in disbelief once he had opened the window. His puppy dog eyes stared at me when he leaned on the window, reaching out as he pulled me in from the branch. The only light being the glowing moon that illuminated a limited amount of things with a silver beam.

"_Milly_? What the hell-?"

"Where's Sam? Is she okay? How bad is her leg? How did you find her? Who ran her over-!?"

He slammed his hand on my mouth, closing it. I licked it while glaring at him silencing me, in response he had recoiled with a disgusted look on his face. Scott wiped down his saliva covered palm on his jeans before looking up at me, grabbing my shoulders gently. "Milly, calm-"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me to calm down-"

"I'll get my mom." He gave me a pointed, expectant look as I grew quiet. Mama bear McCall was... _scary_ when she wanted to be. He sighed. "Look Milly, we can talk about this tomorrow. I'm beat and I wanna hit the hay." When I opened my mouth to protest, he cut me off. "Sam is fine. She's at the vet, sleeping like a baby and patched up."

"But-"

"_Milly_." Scott strongly emphasized my name, giving me this, tired, pleading expression. "Please?"

Emitting a reluctant sigh, I nodded. "We'll talk tomorrow."

"Thank you." He said after a sigh and hugged me good night before I went out the window to exit since I didn't want to wake the scary mama bear while Scott changed into his sleeping gear. I didn't stick around to find out what, I'm not a pervert, geez.

My phone rang just as I began to get paranoid on my walk home and I answered, calming a concerned Stiles and telling him I was fine and that Sam was fine. He offered a lift and I accepted, not wanting to walk home alone in the middle of the night in the cold. Eventually, he turned up near Scott's place and gave me a lift home, reassuring me that Sam was going to be perfectly healthy soon and that revenge wouldn't help anything.

"And where do you think you're going?"

At the stern voice of my mother, I halted in the doorway and turned around to see my mother standing at the bottom of the stairs with her formal work clothes on. A black, pencil skirt that rested on her waist, along with a white blouse that had short sleeves. Her hair was tied up into a high pony tail and she wore heels. She looked more elegant than me at that moment, compared to my messy bed hair, sheep pajamas, big paw slippers, un-showered self.

"I'm going to see Sam." I answered truthfully, my stressed self eyeing the door. "She got out last night and got run over, Scott had called me to tell me she's in the vet. She apparently broke her leg. I want to see her. I haven't slept."

My mother blinked, uncrossing her arms as she frowned before her eyes widened an inch. She glanced up the stairs before looking over at me. Seeming to tense a little before relaxing, acting... odd.

"Alright." She said, hesitant as she shifted on her feet. She pushed her side fringe out of the way with her freshly manicured nails. "But first, have a shower and change clothes. No daughter of mine is going out like that."

"But mum-" I tried to argue, no use.

"Do as your told." She stated firmly. "Case closed."

"This isn't court..." I grumbled as I unwillingly dragged my feet towards the stairs, she caught it.

"No, but I'm going to be late if you keep me behind." She glanced at her watch. "I need to leave Milly, but I'm making sure you're going in the shower." She rose an eye brow at me. "Hurry up." I scowled but turned and started to go up the stairs. "Oh- and_ eat something_! Not too much though, you're starting to get a little baby fat in your face. Make sure you jog after going to school and seeing Sam." I closed my eyes, inhaling and exhaling sharply in irritation before nodding and going up stairs, annoyed at her orders.

I pulled on a baggy white top that was cut off at the shoulder with a black tank top underneath, the strap the only thing you can see of it. I also wore some light blue ripped jeans and white converse boots before tying my wet hair into a pony tail. Before I left the house, I snatched my keys and an apple off the kitchen counter. I was skipping school for the early morning to go see Sam, my mother didn't have to know.

"Hey girl!" I greeted happily, kneeling down and scratching behind her ear. She licked my hand and jumped up, putting her paws on my knees as I hugged, praised and made a fuss out of her. I sighed in relief and leaned my back against the wall, Sam laid down beside me, placing her head on my leg as she looked up at me with her adorable blue eyes. "You scared the crap out of me." I breathed, closing my eyes as I stroked her head.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

Jumping in fright at the sudden words that came out of the blue, my eyes snapped open and flicked up towards the direction of the voice. Then I relaxed when I saw it was just Dr. Alan Deaton, Scott's boss here at the vet. I had met him a couple of times when I brought Sam in for a check up. He seemed like a pretty decent guy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He smiled before this concerned look twisted back on his features. "But, then again- one starts to question things when a teenage girl is in one's _closed_ vet and not in school." I threw him a guilty look. He put his hands on his hips as he looked down at me with a somewhat stern 'parent' expression. "So, care to answer the question?"

"I'm sorry." I apologized as Sam's tail wagged when she looked up at Deaton. "I needed to see Sam."

"Ah, yes." Deaton knelt down on one knee in front of me, reaching out his hand and scratching behind Sam's ear. "This little trouble maker." He smiled at Sam before meeting my gaze. "She has a broken leg, but with the right amount of love, rest and care, she should be back to her healthy self in no time."

I nodded, averting my eyes.

"How did you even get in? The front and back door was locked."

"The window." I gave him a sheepish grin.

"Ah." He said with the realization before placing himself next to me, leaning his own back against the wall as Sam calmly laid across my lap, licking my hand as a sign for me to continue stroking her head, which I did. It was a peaceful silence for a moment, comfortable. Until I broke it.

"You're not gonna press charges for trespassing are you?"

Deaton grinned. "I'd probably end up out of business, considering your mom is a lawyer, a good one at that."

I let out an awkward chuckle.

"But no," he said. "You were only concerned about your dog, which is perfectly natural." He gave me a stern look. "As long as you don't do it again, I won't tell your mother. Deal?"

"Yes sir." I agreed. Then I smiled. "Thanks Dr. Deaton."

"You're welcome, Milly." He responded. "Now, you've seen Sam. You've seen that she's alright. I'll look after her, you go home before you get into more trouble."

"Yes sir." I grumbled, standing up after saying my brief goodbye's to Sam. I walked out the door as Dr. Deaton put Sam back into her kennel with fresh water and food. On my way back home, I turned my phone on and noticed that I had missing calls and texts from both Scott and Stiles and sighed.

_Hey Mills, where are you? :S_ ~Scott.

_Millyy, you coming in today?_ ~Scott.

_Milly? Are you coming into school today? ~_Stiles.

_Milly, call me ASAP when you get this text, it's important. ~_Stiles.

_Milly, dude, call me!_ ~Stiles.

_Seriously, this is more important than** ice cream**. Get your ass outta bed and call me now! _~Stiles.

_Where are you Milly? ANSWER! _~Stiles.

_You need to call me Mills. Now. _~Stiles.

_Three missed calls from Scott McCall._

_Ten missed calls from Stiles Stilinski._

_Milly! Great news! I made first line!_ =] ~Scott.

Geez.

What the hell is up with Stiles?

And Scott made first line? Cool! It seemed unlikely, but lately he had been strange and athletic and...

Un-Scott-like.

But hell, I was happy for him.

Confused, but happy for him.

_"Back in black_! _I hit the sack_! _I've been too long I'm glad to be back-"_ I fumbled with my phone, answering it as I pressed it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Milly! Where the hell have you been?"

"Stiles?" I asked, befuddled by the worry in his voice.

"No, the Easter bunny." he said in annoyance. "Yes it's Stiles! Where have you been Milly?"

"Um, home?"

"Why didn't you call me? Or reply to my texts?"

"You sound like an overly attached girlfriend." I grinned in amusement.

"No I-" he let out a sharp exhale, sounding stressed. My grin switched to a frown. Something was wrong. "Look, Milly. Don't go to the party tonight- or at least, just stay away from Scott, okay?"

"What? Why would I-"

"Just- do you trust me?" He asked, sounding serious. It made me a little worried.

"Of course, but-"

"Stay. Away. From. Scott." Stiles told me, emphasis on every word with a short pause between each one. "I know it's confusing and it doesn't make sense- treat it like a game. You see Scott, you go in the opposite direction and _stay away_. Got it?"

"Stiles-" I was confused.

"Milly." I heard a slight shake of fear and desperation to his tone, apprehension pierces through me. Stiles is never like this unless it's really serious. "Just... _Please_. Trust me."

A frown furrowed on my forehead as I sit up and stare at the wall of my room, contemplating. Stiles is never serious. He's always light hearted, sarcastic, funny and he'd never pull a prank like _this_. Especially to a good friend. And we were- good friends, I mean. The pleading tone to his voice was pulling on my heart strings, making me concern and worried about what's going on. What was wrong with Scott? Were they messing with me?

Scott was my best friend as much as Stiles.

Who did I trust more? _What do I do_?

"Just tell me what's going on." I demanded.

"I can't." Stiles sounded conflicted. "You just have to trust me."

"Okay. Fine." I said finally with a reluctant sigh. "I... I trust you."

"Good." Stiles sounded relieved. "I really don't think going to the party is a good idea, but I can't stop you if you want to go. Just stay away from Scott."

"I don't know what's going on with you two, but fine." I said. "As long as you two haven't had an argument today and are trying to make me pick a team."

"It's not like that." Stiles reassured. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine."

He sounded like he was trying to convince himself that.

He was getting me really worried.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" I asked, fiddling with my sleeve. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah, Mills." Stiles had a gentle tone now, but I still heard the undertone of fear. "Don't worry." There was a brief, silent pause. His voice was quiet and I was scared. "I'll see you at the party."

"Yeah." I replied softly, but he had already hung up.

What was going on?

"_Milly?_! Dude!"

I turned around and smiled at the sight of Lisa dancing her way towards me, the music was loud and pulsing through my body, matching with the quick beat of my heart. I laughed as she did a little spin towards me and caught her, dancing with the short metal head girl. She twisted her body in a smooth dance while I twirled her she ducked underneath my arm. She wore a nice black shirt with a skull on it, a snake slithering through its eye and coming out of the open mouth. Along with a dark blood red skirt down went down mid thigh. She was wearing her black Dr. Martin boots and her short layered hair was messy. Her face had dark make-up.

"Glad you could make it!" She shouted over the music with a big grin. I nodded, mirroring her happy expression as I danced along with her. "It's been a while since I've seen you! Have you missed me?"

"No!" I scoffed sarcastically. "Of course I have! You stupid cow!"

She laughed. "You better have! Clumsy bitch!"

You know that friend you always greet light heartedly with an insult?

Lisa was that friend.

"How've you been?" She asked loudly over the music, while swaying in her 'sexy dance' that gained boys attention, that I swore was as loud as thunder.

"Great! You?"

"Fantastic!" She yelled before she twirled me underneath her arm this time, we laughed and danced with each other before we had a rest and sat on the side. Lisa nudged me with her foot after taking a sip of her punch- no doubt it had alcohol in it. I drank the tap water I got from the kitchen, not one for alcohol myself. I know, teenager who _doesn't_ like alcohol. Gasp. Scandal.

"I'm hitting that." She declared to me, nodding her head towards a certain direction. My eyes followed her gaze and I saw a hot black haired guy. His hair was down to his shoulders, his eyes almost black. On the guy's chin was splattered with stubble. He was quite tall and muscular and he also had cool tattoo's on his arms. He was dancing with his mates while tilting the bottle of alcohol back.

"You go girl." I chuckled.

"What can I say?" She asked, feigning a duck face as she looks at me, mockingly saying, "_swag_."

"You say that again, I'll burn you alive."

"That's why I love you girl." Lisa grinned before nodding towards something. "Dude over there is checking you out." I turned to looked where she gestured. A cute guy was sitting on a chair drinking his punch as his brown, mysterious eyes gaze at me. I shifted uncomfortably, rubbing the back of my head.

"I'm sure he's checking _you_ out." I corrected.

"Still on that?" She scoffed. "Dude, you gotta stop being in denial about guys and them checking you out n' shit. Have some fun once in a while man!" She winked.

"No." I refused, hoping that he'd stop looking at me.

"Come ooon! Mills, that guy over there is _H.O.T_ with a capital H." She quirked an eye brow, leaning forward.

"Hey, I'm not interested, okay?" I turned my head, scowling. I saw Stiles walking through the crowd, looking concerned. Worry pierced through me. What was it? What was he hiding from me? What was going on with Scott?

"_Ooooh_, I see." She said suddenly when she saw me looking over at him, confused, I looked at her. "You like Stiles."

"_W-what_?" I spluttered, shocked that she would think such a thing. I did _not_ like Stiles. Not in a billion years. EVER. Jesus... "No I don't!"

"You stuttered!" She declared with a smirk. "You like him, alright."

"Dude! That's like _incest_!" I gave her a disgusted look. "I don't like Stiles like that."

"Hey, _whatever_ you say man." She slurred as she swatted her hand with a big fat wolfish smirk on her face. Eventually I fumed with a deep scowl at her continuous teasing and stood up, walking was a sore subject. "One day Milly! One day you'll eventually date someone!" She shouted after me, leaving a blush on my cheeks.

"What right does _she_ have?" I grumbled as I walked around in the other small garden where there was some privacy. "Telling me when to date? Telling me who I like?" I growled. "Ordering me to go out with someone I don't even know." I sneered, my voice a whiny high pitch as I mocked her voice, "go have fun Milly. Go snog a random stranger. Become a big fat _slut_, like _me_!" I kicked a rock, irritated. "Freaking nosy-!"

I gasped when I walked around a corner, bumping into someone. I looked up and saw familiar bright blue eyes. My own orbs widened dramatically as I saw him. Mystery boy from the library and then the graveyard. I blinked then gave him a sheepish smile, tucking my hands in my pockets. "Oh! Uh-hey. It's you." I said awkwardly.

"Hi." He mumbled, looking around me, like he wanted to leave desperately. His hands were in his pockets, his head titled down shyly.

"Am I just that revolting?" I asked jokingly, quirking an eye brow.

His eyes met mine, looking like they widened a few inches with confusion at my words. His voice was soft and quiet, gentle. Like he was _afraid_. There was an unfathomable amount of emotion in his pretty sky coloured eyes. He reminded me of a cautious deer caught in the headlights. "I-I- no- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" He looked uncomfortable and shifted on his feet, like he felt as if he stuck out and pressure was put on him from the spotlight.

"Hey-It's okay." I reassured him, he seemed a little socially awkward. I was a little socially awkward myself and I used to be in a bit of a darker place, so I understood. "I was just kidding."

"Oh." He muttered, averting his eyes from mine once again and just standing there. A thick silence surrounded us and I licked my lips, rocking on the balls of my feet as I clasped my hands behind my back.

"Milly." I stated randomly out of the blue, figuring I might as well tell him my name. He looks up from the ground, kind of looking bewildered. I elaborate. "My name." I smiled up at him. "It's Milly."

He sort of stared at me for a moment, looking like a nervous, timid mouse. "Isaac."

Once again, his voice is a quiet, barely audible, mumble and his eyes look around as if looking for an escape. While others would assume he was cold and anti-social. He just seemed shy to me. Though, it seemed I had to force the conversation out of him, he didn't seem used to it. I wondered why he was even at Lydia's party. Did he get invited? He didn't seem like Lydia's type of crowd.

"So, what are you doing at this party?" I asked, curious. His eyes met mine, seeming slightly affronted and confused. I quickly explained, "I didn't mean that in a bad way, you just seem... like you're not from Lydia Martin's type of crowd. You just seem the type who don't associate themselves with the ever popular Miss Martin and go to parties." I then realized how that also sounded. I grimaced. "Sorry, I'll just um... shut up."

He stared at me with a vacant expression, hands still in his pockets, posture slouched almost awkwardly as he stood there. I scratched my cheek out of a nervous habit and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear while looking down at my boots, suddenly finding the laces of my combat boots fascinating instead of this whole situation. At least I finally learned his name.

"Well. It's nice to know your name." I changed the subject after clearing my throat. "Ya'know? I keep bumping into you n' all. We might as well know each other's names. It's a good thing to know about someone so they aren't a complete stranger anymore and it's not as creepy like out of a horror movie..." I grimaced and rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm awkwardly rambling, aren't I?"

There was a flash of a diminutive smile across his pink tinted lips. Barely noticeable, but I only just saw it. I chuckled and smiled up at him. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He reassured in a soft murmur as my eyes gazed up at him curiously. A gentle smile touched my lips as we stood in a silence. It was peaceful this time. A comfortable quietness instead of the usual thick, awkward one. I sat down on the small wall near flowerbeds, Isaac stood there for a moment before he looked over towards the gate exit then he glanced at me with his blank expression. "I need to go home."

He sounded calm and collected, but there was this urgency in his eyes, among other things I couldn't make out. I wasn't one for reading expressions, but there was something so intent in his vehement eyes it was hard to miss. A small inquisitive trait inside of me screamed for me to ask what was wrong, to ask if he was okay. But I felt like it was none of my business and that he'd probably be scared away even more.

I nodded with a small smile. "Bye, until next time we bump into each other Isaac."

He just gave a hesitant nod before he silently left, I sat out in the night, wondering with questions in my mind. Then the subject of Stiles slammed into my brain. Why was he acting the way he was? Why did he sound so worried? What was going on?

I supposed that I had to ask Stiles tomorrow.

Paarthurnax, give me strength.

* * *

**VOTE ON THE POLL! :'D**

**Bye guys! Cya next chapter!**

**Who got the reference at the end? :')**

**~E**


	6. Strange Occurrence

**Thanks for the feedback guys! I really appreciate it :'D ****Haha, don't worry about spamming me Kate xD I thought what you said was heart warming. Same with the rest of y'all! ^_^ I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while- writers block and life and such.**

**Enjoy! Even though I feel like this chapter isn't as good and that I was a little lazy with it, my apologies- ENJOY!**

* * *

I was biting my nails.

It was always another habit of mine, but today as I watched Scott on the field flying back onto the ground after being knocked down by the arse Jackson it was worse. I yank my hand from my mouth when I realized and bit my bottom lip, worried eyes looking at him from the distance. Stiles didn't know I came to the practice today, I didn't want him to know because I promised (fingers crossed behind my back) that I would stay away from Scott. Let's just say curiosity got the better of me and I came. Questions filled my mind, swarming me, as he doubled over, the coach striding over towards him seemingly pissed off. Meh, he's always pissed off.

"McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again!" The coach shouted out, a mocking, taunting tone to his voice. I rolled my eyes, thanking the lord I didn't do lacrosse, I'd end up being fed up with his crap and beat him with the lacrosse stick.

Scott charged when the whistle was blown, I watched with anticipation then gasped when Jackson was thrown down to the ground as Scott slammed into him. Scott then fell to his knees and I was about to go help him, forgetting that they didn't know I was here, but I remembered and planted my feet stubbornly in the ground as Stiles rushed over towards him. My eyes narrowed when Stiles dragged Scott over towards the guys locker room. The crowd was distracted with the injured Jackson, too busy to notice.

Deciding to risk pissing off Stiles, I followed them and rushed into the locker room, anxious. "Scott? Stiles?"

I cried out in surprise when something leaped in front of me, crouched. I quickly realize it's Scott but when his gaze slowly looks up, I feel an icy chill of apprehension crawl down my spine as fear pierces through me. Very vivid, golden eyes stared at me with a predatory leer as an animalistic growl rumbled through his mouth, a sneer on his face as he started to come towards me.

"Sc-scott?" I squeaked, eyes wide as I backed away. This... _is not Scott_.

"Milly! _Get out!_" Stiles yelled at me, he snapped me out of my paralyzed trance, I started to run but he got in front of me and lifted his hand-_claws_ before slashing them down. I dodged it just in time by practically an _inch_ as I frantically ran and stumbled through the guys locker room, tripping over a bundle of equipment to my dismay.

I cry in shock as hard, sharp claws wrapped around my ankle, dragging me backwards. My body squeaked against the floor as my nails scratched the ground in order to get away. Scott snarls and suddenly I was free when I heard a hollow _plonk_ behind me. I glanced towards the noise, seeing Stiles holding a fire extinguisher. Scott let go out me to hold his sore head and I stumbled up to my feet.

He then sprayed Scott with the fire extinguisher. Shamefully, I didn't even think about Stiles during that moment, running on just pure terror, I just sprinted out of the room and down the corridor until I was away from there. I ended up at my locker as a strong feeling of horror filling inside of me as tears filled my eyes while I pressed my back against my locker and let out an empty sob. My arms wrapped around myself as I try not to cry. That wasn't Scott. That _thing_ about to hurt me wasn't Scott.

Eventually, as I managed to stand up and calm down from the shock (mostly, my hands were trembling a little) I tensed up at the sound of foot steps and glanced behind me, seeing it was just Stiles jogging down the corridor towards me. I shook my head, walking away as I attempt to control what I was feeling. Anger. Fear. Confusion. I didn't know- I was a mess.

"Mill- Milly! Milly! _Milly_!" He called after me. I kept walking. "Milly! Wait!"

"Just-" I stop, putting up a hand as I try to gather my thoughts, feeling myself pale at the mental image of vivid golden eyes printed into my mind. "Just leave me alone, Stiles." My voice cracked in the middle of saying his name, I feel almost hysterical, my breathing quickening.

"Milly-"

"What- what in the hell was _that_?" I demanded while raking a hand through my hair, breath still labored as tears sting in my eyes. He sighed, looking down with a clenched jaw for a minute before meeting my gaze as I went into a little bit of a panic. "He... that wasn't Scott in there- _that_ was something else."

"Scott-"

"_Scott_ wouldn't try to kill me!" I exclaimed, voice a little high pitched as I sob and put a hand to my mouth, turning away slightly. I hated crying. "That _wasn't_ Scott." I sniffed, attempting to swallow the lump in my throat. "Those _eyes_..." I whispered to myself. "They weren't... _human_." I turn to Stiles, watery eyes almost pleading for him to tell me I was dreaming. "_He _is not... human." My voice broke once again, doing everything I could to stop myself from crying.

"Hey," Stiles said softly, with a sigh, he warmly brought me into his arms. Something snapped inside of me as I finally gave in and cried into his shirt, clinging to it like a baby. I felt traumatized. My best friend had just tried to kill me. Stiles hugged me a bit more tightly, stroking my hair a little awkwardly as if to calm me down before he just embraced me with a shaky exhale of his own. "It's okay Milly. Scott and I, you- _we're_ going to get through this."

I didn't answer, just standing there and tightly hugging his waist.

Later, I was in the shower, closing my eyes and letting the hot water wash away any worries I had. God knew I had a big one right now. Stiles explained to me (he gave me a ride home) what happened to Scott, that he was bitten by an animal- pointedly a wolf -that night we went out to find the dead body and he broke my glasses. I also reminded him he needed to buy me some new ones, to which he grumbled at but then continued, telling me that Scott was a _werewolf_.

A damned _werewolf_.

Normally, I wouldn't believe him. But considering the circumstances, I didn't have a choice to believe him or not, already knowing what I saw. I asked him a bunch of questions the whole ride home, already knowing the basics on werewolves and Stiles replied with an annoyed, "I'm not Van Helsing, okay? I know as much as you do about this."

I was still scared, but more nervous. I knew this much (duh) but Scott was... my best friend. What kind of friend would I be if I backed out? We'd have to take this slow and I'd have to try not to flinch and feel terrified every time I saw him now. But I was willing to _try_ and not be afraid of him. To help him. Hell, maybe there was a cure.

Despite all of this-

It was kind of cool.

You know, it's not every day your best friend becomes a _freaking werewolf_.

Ignoring the terrifying parts.

When I got out of the shower, I got dressed in my PJ's and pulled on some slippers before sitting at my desk in my swivel chair, looking through my phone when I get a text from Stiles.

_Hey, I know this whole thing can be pretty overwhelming (the whole best friend being bitten by a werewolf) but I'm always here if you need to talk._

I smile gently at his words and send a text back, _Thanks Stiles, that means a lot to me._.._ P.S- you're still buying my new glasses._

_Dammit -_-_ Stiles sent back, but I knew it was in light humor. I laughed but it faded when I got a text from Scott.

_Milly, I'm so sorry. I understand if you don't want to speak to me anymore._

I stared at the text for a while before closing my eyes, taking and deep breath and sending a reply; _Scott, you really think just because you file your nails into claws and growl at me, I'm gonna bail on you? We're in this together. Stiles too- he can be our mascot._

A minute passed before my phone beeped. _You're not mad?_

I scoff. _Mad? Because my friend was bitten by a wolf and given rabies, yes. But not at you. It's not your fault. It's going to take some getting used to- a_ lot_ of getting used to-__ but I'm here. Just give me a bit of time, yeah?_

Another minute passed. _Thank you, Milly._

I sighed. _You're welcome. Just promise not to hug me if you get fleas. Kay?_

_Lol I promise._ He replied. I closed my eyes and chucked the phone on my bed. It was pretty easy to text him, but what about face-to-face confrontation? Will I still be okay? My stomach coiled at the thought of seeing him, but I also didn't want to see the upset look in Scott's eyes because I'm afraid of him. I can only imagine what he's going through right now. Having to keep this a secret from his own mother, too. No wonder Stiles didn't want to tell me, he probably thought I was going to be terrified and treat my best friend differently.

I felt like he was right...

My feet halt as a hurricane of emotions whirls inside of me, an icy feeling ghosting over my arms and rising goose bumps as my heart squeezed. Guilt, sadness, shame and

There he was.

He was talking to Stiles while leaning against his locker, looking a little distressed. Stiles noticed me Reluctantly and slowly, I approach, keeping a fair distance as his eyes drift over towards my area because of Stiles's eyes looking at me with a careful and slightly concerned look. Scott did a double take at the sight of me. Our eyes meet. His warm, kind and chocolate coloured. So very different from the striking golden, dark and animalistic hunger I saw yesterday. My mind came to a revelation as I slowed down near them. It was Scott. It wasn't the creature that was inside of him.

It's still Scott.

My best friend.

What kind of friend would I be if I abandoned him in his time of need?

"Hey." He said softly as he pushed himself gently off his locker, facing me, as I were a skittish deer he came across about to run away.

"Hey." I greeted back quietly as I grasp the strap of my backpack tightly, voice equally as soft. It wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be. I guess I was paranoid he would _change_ into that creature and randomly attack me.

"Are... are you okay?" Scott asked, hesitation clear in his features as he stopped approaching me, warm eyes staring at me with an expression that squeezed my lungs. _Oh Scott_. Unexpectedly and surprisingly to both he and I- I reached forward, wrapping my arms around his neck as I hide my face in the crook of his neck while closing my tearful eyes.

"I-I'm... I'm so sorry." I blubbered, the lump in my throat increasing with the regret that suddenly hit me like a brick wall. What had I been fearing? He nearly hurt me, but that wasn't _Scott_. That was the creature. _This_ is Scott. My best friend, slow with thinking sometimes but an adorable cuddly bear that I knew and loved.

"It's okay." He whispered, hugging me tighter.

* * *

**Sorry, this was rushed and short, but I wanted to give you guys something since I haven't updated in like... AGES...**

**But, yeah, I'm not deleting this story. It may take me forever to finish it, but I'm not giving up on it.**


End file.
